Ladyvengers, Assemble!
by Starkstrucked
Summary: Someone had chose to torture the Avengers in the worst way possible: by making them all women! Sorry for the bad summary. Genderswap, will have Clint/Natasha, Tony/Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please, have mercy. I hope you like it!**

* * *

He smiled. He had been waiting for this moment.

Waiting and planning.

He was going to make the Avengers pay. Pay for always meddling in others business. Pay for becoming arrogant. Pay for thinking they were the most powerful beings in the world. And he had found the perfect payback.

The villain was knew the Avengers had started thinking themselves invincible. And maybe they should, since they had been able to defeat every obstacle placed in front of them since they had formed. Still, he was going to make them realize good doesn't always win in the end. He planned to show them that he was stronger than them. More powerful. He just couldn't think of how.

Until now, that is. When he had pondered the subject, the first thing that came to mind was torture. But what form would prove most successful? He thought about this for quite a while, until finally stumbling across the answer. He spent a little more time planning when he would deliver this pain, and when he was ready, he set out.

He traveled, well, teleported actually, to the Avengers tower. He traveled to each of the so-called heroes rooms, unheard and unseen. Right away he noticed the torture begin to take place. He smiled to himself at his job well done. As he teleported away he let out a loud laugh. Oh, how genius he was. The self-proclaimed Earth's mightiest heroes would never know what hit them.

Steve was always the first up. He started woke at the crack of dawn each day. He would shower, dress, grab a snack, then go out for a jog. When he got back he would go to the gym to destroy a few punching bags. After a while, Natasha and Clint would enter to spar. Steve would then head into the kitchen for breakfast. It was his morning routine. Something he knew he could expect to be the same in his crazy, unpredictable life. Well the supersoldier was in for a change of pace.

Steve woke feeling groggy and disoriented. _That's weird,_ he thought. No matter how late he stayed up the night before, he was never tired when he got up. He shrugged it off and swung his feet over the side of the bed, which seemed higher off the ground than usual. _What's going on? _he thought, running his fingers through his hair. He realized his hair was now unusually long. He looked down. His hair now reached his chest! And his chest! He was pretty sure it wasn't like that before. Steve ran into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He let out a small cry of shock when he saw his reflection.

Steve Rogers was now a woman.

At least that's what he saw in the mirror. A dirty blonde woman with blue eyes just like his. The nose and face shape were similar, but slightly softer. He gasped. So did the reflection. His eyes widened. So did the reflection's. It was obviously real, but Steve just couldn't believe it. Out of all the things the captain had seen since he had been unfrozen from the ice, this had to be at the top of the list.

"Um... JARVIS?" Steve called out to the AI. His voice was now much higher. "Yes, sir?" was his response. "I'm a woman," the supersoldier mumbled still gaping in the mirror. "It appears so,sir. Excuse me, ma'am." JARVIS replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Steve frowned and was quiet for a bit. "How?" He finally asked. "I'm sorry to say, I am actually not quite sure," he replied. "My cameras did not pick up anything last night, except for you transforming into a woman. It appears the others have experienced this... genderswap if you will, also." He was secretly happy about that. If it was only Steve, Stark would never let him live it down. "Can you please call an emergency meeting? Alert each member, please. Don't take no for an answer," he requested. "I already have, sir," The AI informed him. Steve changed into a pair of old sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing else in him that well, but at least what he was wearing did slide down his curves right away. He shuddered. He had _curves._

He turned the corner into the living room and ran straight into an arrow pointed between his eyes. At the other end was a short woman around 5 feet with short, boy cut brown hair and grey eyes. A tall, slim, redheaded man stood behind her. He had a gun in his hand. His hazel-green eyes stared at Steve suspiciously. The woman looked at him with the same expression. She looked him up and down silently. She then asked, her voice deep for a woman, "Steve?" The captain nodded. She lowered the bow and frowned, then broke into a grin. "Oh my god, look at you!" The woman, who he assumed was Clint cried and started laughing. "I really don't think you should talk," Steve retorted, immediately shutting the archer up.

"What IS this?" The man, who he thought was Natasha asked, his voice deep with a hint of a Russian accent. "Why are we like this?" Someone coming down the stairs spoke.

"Loki."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I plan to update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. Special thanks to ****_sv4me and HorseCrazyAvengerFreak for the reviews! *virtually hugs*_**

* * *

_"_Loki," said a voice from the stairs. Natasha turned and saw a woman with long, dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. A man with orange hair and blue eyes with freckles on his nose and cheeks stood behind her. The woman looked around. "Oh my god, look at you guys!" she cried. She had a cocky grin plastered on her face. Natasha knew that grin. _Tony_, she thought, shaking her head. Being a girl certainly hadn't changed his attitude. The guy behind him, who must've been Pepper, slapped Tony over the top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his head.. "You know why! And you really aren't one to talk. You know, since you have _boobs_ now," Pepper shot at him. Clint started snickering. "Oh shut up, Legolas! Or should I call you Katniss now?" Tony said, shutting the archer right up. Natasha frowned. "Both of you need to focus on the matter at hand! Now Stark, what were you saying about Loki?" she asked, changing the subject. Stark nodded. "Yeah, of course Loki's behind this. Who else do we know that could do this?" Tony pointed out.

Natasha had no idea what to think. All she knew was that she went to bed as the Natasha Romanov, The Black Widow, and woke up Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow_er._ She'd woken Clint up with a gun pointed at his head, not realizing who it was laying in her bed. She didn't like this, not one bit, and she couldn't disagree with Tony; this had Loki written all over it. Apparently Clint felt the same way. "This was definitely Loki," he said, nodding. "No, this was not my brother's doing," came a voice from the elevator. Nobody had heard the familiar _ding _when the door had opened. The group turned and was shocked at what they saw.

As the elevator closed, out stepped the most beautiful woman any of them had ever saw. She had shiny blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin had a perfect tan that Natasha was very envious of. The woman looked around the living room, smiling at each of them with pearly white teeth. Natasha thought the armor she was wearing looked familiar. When the woman spoke again, Natasha immediately recognized the booming voice, though now it was much higher. "My friends! It appears that was has happened to me, has happened to you also!" said a now female Thor. "Yeah, thanks to your brother!" Tony said icily. Thor frowned. "My brother could not have possibly afflicted us with this curse. After we defeated him, I brought him before my father, Odin. He was stripped of all his power and strength, and sent back to Midgard, where SHIELD took him," the god explained. "Knowing Loki as the crafty guy he is, he probably figured a way to get his power back somehow," Clint said. Thor shook his head. "Odin is all-seeing and all-knowing. If his intentions were to leave Loki weak and powerless, that is what happened," Thor informed him. "Well Bruce agrees with us, don't you Brucey?" Tony asked. "Uh, where is Banner?" Steve asked. That's when everyone realized Bruce was no where to be seen. Natasha knew they were all thinking the same thing. But if Bruce had hulked out, wouldn't they have at least heard?

"Um, right here guys," A woman who was apparently Bruce, said stepping out from the kitchen. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that started to curl at the ends. She was wearing glasses, and cocoa eyes with flecks of green in them stared out from behind. Natasha noticed a tinge of green of her fingertips. "Ah, Bruce, buddy o' mine, nice of you to join the party!" Tony said, walking over to Banner, patting his back. Banner gave a small smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he mumbled. "Now we were just talking about how this was Loki's doing. Don't you agree?" Tony asked. Thor frowned once more. "I told you, this was not my brother's doing, Metal Man- I mean Metal Woman!" he said, earning a scowl from Tony. "There is no way in the nine realms, my brother was involved! It must have been another being's doing!" Thor boomed. "Well then, I guess we'll have to figure out whose," Bruce said, earning a grin from Tony.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. Sorry for the short chapter! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry for how late and short this is!**

* * *

Tony and Pepper headed up the stairs to their room. Everyone needed some alone time after that morning's events. Pepper was going on about her- his opinion of the situation.

Tony wasn't really listening though. She was considering all the possible causes of the Avengers' current states. The billionaire was sure some form of magic or alien technology had to be involved; she just didn't know _who_ had done this. Loki had been a good suspect, but according to Thor, that was impossible. _Well that rules one out of God knows how many beings_, Tony thought, frowning slightly.

"Tony. Tony! Are you even listening?" Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by Pepper, who was obviously frustrated with her lack of attention toward what he was saying.

"Hmmm?" Tony asked looking up at Pepper, who was now a good half a foot taller than her. "What are we going to do about the Press?" Pepper repeated impatiently.

"Well we do what we always do when there's a problem," Tony answered, grinning.

"Go out and destroy half of Manhattan?" Pepper asked, smiling.

"Yes, well, no. I was going to say fix it," Tony said, getting up off the bed and walking over to where her now boyfriend had been pacing back and forth.

"But for now, can we focus on a bigger topic? The fact that I have _boobs_!" Tony said, making Pepper laugh.

Tony stood on her tip toes and gave Pepper a kiss. They pulled apart and Pepper whispered, " I love you."

"I love you too," Tony whispered back.

Pepper wrapped his arms around Tony's waist awkwardly, and Tony draped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Tony started to laugh, making Pepper frown.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You just touched my boob," cracking up.

"Oh just shut up," Pepper growled, pushing Tony back onto the bed.

* * *

** Super short, I know! Please forgive me but I am super busy! Double chapters tomorrow to make up for it! Thanks for the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the love! Short.**

* * *

Clint and Natasha headed silently up to their floor. Once they walked into Clint's room and closed the door behind them, Natasha let out all his feelings.

"UGH!" he cried, jumping face first into the bed. "This is unbelievable! I'm a man Clint! I'm a man!"

Clint, who was surprisingly taking the whole situation with a good attitute, just shrugged. "Whatever. At least your not a woman," she said.

Natasha turned and glared at her. "And what's so wrong with being a woman?" She shot at him icily.

Clint realized what she had said and tried to cover up. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Every woman is strong, independent, and has the ability to kick a man's ass! You know what? I just love being a woman actually..."

"Shut up," Natasha commanded the archer happily complied. "Now what are we going to do? And more importantly, what is _Fury_ going to do?"

Clint gulped. She hadn't thought of that. Now Fury was something to panic about. "Oh my god, Fury's going to kill us! We are going to die! He's going to kill us in some way even _we _don't know about!" she cried.

Natasha scoffed. "I can kill a man 23 different ways on one foot with my hands tied behind my back. I'm pretty sure Fury doesn't know any technique I don't know," he said. "Anyway, I guess we just don't tell him what's happened. We'll hide it from him."

Clint thought about this. "Well what if he comes by? Or calls? He knows how are voices sound, and he'll definitely get suspicious if I suddenly sound like a girl," she reminded Natasha.

"If he calls, JARVIS can just lie to him, and tell him that some of us are sick. He won't come then," Natasha said.

"Well, what about for missions? You know what our job is, right? We go out and save the world at least once a week!" Clint pointed out.

Natasha thought for a little bit and shook her head. "Well then, I guess that's it. I hate to say it, but we've got to tell Fury," he said.

"Fine! But when he tries to kill us, I'm throwing you in front of me!" Clint told her, frowning.

Natasha snorted. "I'd like to see you try, Barton."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry, I know I said double chapters yesterday, and I thought I had posted this, but I must've forgotten. Guess I'll post chapter 5 and 6 today.**

* * *

Bruce was trying desperately to calm down.

She was standing in his bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was a woman. She had long hair. She had a C cup chest. She had... other parts.

When Bruce had woken up that morning, she had spent at least an hour trying not to hulk out. Now it wasn't as bad, but still you couldn't say the scientist was calm. She had been transformed into a woman overnight

Bruce couldn't help but wonder. _Is it possible the other guy was affected by this too? s_he thought. She could not imagine the monster as a woman. She shuddered at the image in her head.

"Sir, the team has been called down to the meeting room," JARVIS informed Bruce, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Director Fury and Agent Hill are here."

Bruce's eyes widened at that. Fury was here? She knew that the one-eyed spy would not be happy about the team's... new arrangement.

Bruce reluctantly headed to the meeting room, not excited to meet with the Director. _I'll be lucky if the other guy doesn't show_," she thought.

She wasn't surprised when she found Fury angrily ranting to an annoyed Agent Hill. Hill had been promoted since Coulson's passing. Maria was good at what she did, but nobody could ever compare to Phil Coulson.

When Bruce stepped into the room looking at the ground, she saw she was the first one there. The others had probably felt the same way about talking with Fury, and was taking their time to join the meeting.

_Oh yeah, let the guy- girl with the anger management problems face the angry super spy first_," she thought with small sardonic smile.

When Bruce walked in the room, Fury glanced at her and then continued going off to Maria. Then he realized what he had just seen and did a double take, gaping at Bruce. Hill smirked, glad to have the Director shut up. Fury studied her for awhile before making his guess.

"Banner?" he asked slowly. Bruce nodded sheepishly. "... Yes," she mumbled. Fury just stared at him. Bruce planted his eyes on the floor.

Thankfully, a certain super soldier interrupted the awkward silence at that moment.

"Director!" Steve said, walking into the meeting room. Fury took his eyes off of Bruce to look at Steve. "What the hell? Rogers?" Fury asked, frowning. Steve nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I know. It's a lot to take in. We're woman, Natasha's a man, Pepper's a man-"

"The CEO of Stark Industries is a man?" Fury interrupted. "Do you have any idea what the press is going to say?"

"I can see it now on the front page: 'The New Ladyvengers!'" came a voice from the doorway. There stood Tony, grinning.

Fury's jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. Bruce was shocked. Fury didn't laugh. He only scoffed or chuckled in a mocking way.

"My fucking god! Stark? Your a woman!" Fury wiped tears from his eyes. Hill smirked. Tony scowled but immediately put on a thousand-watt smile. "Yeah Fury, ham it up. You know I'm still hot," the billionaire said, grinning. Fury just shook his head.

"Speaking of hot, where's the happy couple?" Tony asked, looking around. Bruce hadn't realized that Clint and Natasha weren't there. They were always the first in attendence to Fury's meetings.

"You mean Romanov and Barton? There the ones that called me. I already saw them," Fury informed them. "They don't look any better, but they can still do there jobs. And so can you, Rogers, Banner, and Thor."

Thor walked in just then. "Speak of the god," Tony mumbled under his breath, just so Bruce could hear, making her smile.

If it was possible, Fury's jaw dropped even more. "I have seen some pretty fucked up shit , but this is near the top of the list," Fury said, looking Thor up and down.

"You called upon us for a meeting?" Thor asked.

"Sure as hell I did, and I regret every last moment of it."

With that, Fury left, Hill trailing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. I realized I haven't been placing a disclaimer (oops!)**

**So sadly I don't own the Avengers or anything in the Marvel Universe *sigh***

* * *

"Well that went well," Steve muttered, falling back onto a chair.

Bruce laughed. "If by well you meant freaking terrible, then yes," she said.

Tony shrugged. "Whatever. Patchy will get over it. I would've hated to be Natashalie or Barton," she said. "Considering how mad Fury was at us, I wonder what he did when he saw his two best agents all genderbent."

"The Director did seem most displeased with us. Though I think it best he know of our affliction," Thor boomed. Fury definitely would have been quite upset if the team had kept this secret from him.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. Imagine if we hid it from him and he found out on his own." Everyone shuddered at that.

"Well now that _that's_ out of the way, Brucey and I should get to work on solving this whodunnit mystery," Tony said clapping a hand over Bruce's shoulder.

Thor stepped forward. She knew Tony and Bruce were very capable men and warriors, but she thought their search would prove to be greater if someone with knowledge of magic assisted.

"Friend Tony, please do not take offense in these words, but I think it best if I helped too. I have a more advanced understandind of magic and sorcery," The god informed them.

"And why do you think that?" Tony asked. Thor was just about to explain when Bruce stepped in. "Tony, it makes sense. Thor knows a whole lot more about magic than us. Sure, we can go over alien possibilities, or some futuristic technology, but Thor's been to other realms, places we could never even think of."

Thor nodded. Bruce was right. She was a _god, _for Odin's sake. She had been in the universe longer than all of the heroes combined.

Tony thought for a bit then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. All right Goldilocks, you can work with the science bros."

Thor frowned. "'Science Bros?' I do not understand."

"Oh, by the end of the night, you will," Tony informed her.

Next thing she knew, Tony was pulling Thor towards her and Bruce's lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late! And I've read the comments, and I'll make the chapters longer. I'm on Winter Break, so that helps! Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**To **HockeyCatGirl **it's okay, I don't mind questions. Actually thanks for asking about Thor being a goddess, because yes, she is now. As for the Other Guy, we're going to be getting a visit from him or her in a few chapters, and you'll see then! And Loki can't return to Asgard but Thor CAN pay him a visit if he would like... and Thor just might have to go to Asgard for help!**

**To **WassUp XD **well Tony does have a habit of getting the press involved... **

**Hope that answered your questions!**

**Again, I don't own the Avengers (sadly).**

* * *

Thor sat in the corner of the lab, totally lost.

Tony and Bruce were talking about their theories for the group's predicament. To Thor's dissapointment, most of said theories involved some form of space age technology or science, things the god didn't have a total understanding of.

Thor gave up about halfway into the discussion, and starting coming up with her own theories. She knew for a fact Loki wasn't involved. She sighed sadly at the thought of her brother. No matter what was said, Loki was still her brother. They had grown up together. They were raised as brothers, so Thor couldn't think of him as an enemy, the way Jotuns were supposed to be treated.

"Hey, Blondie, you awake?" asked Tony, snapping her fingers in Thor's face. "Hmm?" Thor mumbled, being brought back to reality.

"We asked if you had come up with anything," Bruce reminded her.

Thor nodded. "Yes, there are many possibilities," she stood up pacing around the room.

"Like I said before, my brother was not involved. I know of a few others who can harness magic but none of which who would do such a thing. Except for..." Thor then realized something, causing her to stop.

"Who?" Bruce asked, wanting the Prince of Thunder to skip ahead to the reveal.

"I now know who most likely placed us in this arrangement!" Thor boomed.

"Yeah, who?" Tony asked, repeating Bruce.

"Well, on Asgard, Loki associated with a woman," she explained, "This woman was skilled in dark magic, such as my brother. They worked together when Loki began to resent me. She had what you would call... an interest in me," Thor murmured, shuddering.

"What was her name?"

Thor grimaced. "Amora, known better as the Enchantress."

MEANWHILE...

"Ugh, I am wearing your clothes. I am wearing my girlfriend's clothes," Clint complained.

Natasha scoffed. "Yeah, because wearing your clothes is a real picnic. And I'm your boyfriend now, remember?" he retorted. He had a smirk on her face while pulling up Clint's jeans. The archer knew they were loose on her slender and tall frame. Clint was pretty built and slightly shorter than your average guy. Well, when she was a he.

"Besides, you only have to wear them right now. We're going shopping. You, me and Cap, while the Science Bros plus Thor work on figuring this whole thing out." Natasha reminded her.

Clint groaned and pulled down the shirt she was wearing, which kept riding up. Female Natasha and Female Clint had different body types, that was for sure.

The couple walked into the kitchen, where Steve was washing her dishes from lunch. Even though Tony insisted Steve learn how to learn the dishwasher, the soldier just stuck to the method of washing by hand.

"Hey, Steve. Ready to go?" Natasha asked.

Clint smirked. "Don't you mean 'Stephanie?'" she asked, chuckling.

Steve just smiled. "Whatever you say, Claire," she replied, earning a laugh from Natasha. Clint scowled silently. Tasha was probably going to start calling her that.

"And, yes, I'm ready, just let me just put up these dishes," Steve said, answering Natasha's question. When she finished, the group went down the elevator and got into a black car driven by Tony's chaffeur and friend, Happy Hogan.

"So it's true. You guys are all women," Happy asked, staring at the three people in the back of the car.

"'Cept for Tasha," Clint responded, nodding.

Happy snorted, trying to hold in a laugh, causing the three Avengers shoot him deathly glares. Happy immediately stopped grinning. "Where to?" he asked quickly.

"The mall, please," Natasha answered, smiling.

When the group arrived at the mall, Natasha started asking questions.

"So, Steve what colors do you find complement you?" she questioned the supersoldier.

"Er... what?" Steve asked, extremely confused.

Natasha frowned. "We came here to shop. If we're getting you clothes, then we have to get something you'll look good in," he explained. He turned to face her. "You're a blonde, you have light blue eyes, and your skin has a pinkish undertone. That makes you a summer. You'll look good in reds and blues."

Steve blushed slightly and Clint laughed. " Well that's perfect for Cap! Oh, do me, do me!" he demanded.

Natasha smiled. "Well, Clint you have grey eyes, brown hair and your skin has golden undertones, making you an Autumn. You should wear browns, greys and navy. You should stay away from pure white and true black," he informed her.

"How do you know this stuff?" Steve asked, awestruck.

"I am naturally a woman you know," the spy said, laughing.

Clint smirked. "Really? I would've never guessed it," she said jokingly.

Natasha shook his head. "Whatever, Claire" he retorted, smiling playfully.

After establishing that Tony and Bruce were also autumns, and that Thor was a spring, they began shopping. They ended up with ten shirts, seven pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, a pair of sweatpants and shoes for exercising for each person. They got exercise shorts for each woman, and a basketball shorts for Natasha and Pepper. Natasha even got Clint and Steve to buy dresses, and only after threatening to break their arms twice. Clint got hers first.. It was a v-neck, dark purple dress that reached the floor and complimented her broad shoulders. She got a pair of silver colored strappy heels to pair with them. Steve got a stunning red dress with the same length as Clint's. It had a one shoulder strap and she got a pair of black pumps. Natasha got one nice suit and tie for himself and one for Pepper.

"Why don't Thor, Bruce and Tony have to do this?" Clint complained, after changing back into her normal clothes.

"Don't worry, their time will come," Natasha reassured her.

Finally it came down to the thing they were all dreading.

Bras.

" Okay Clint, I think you're probably somewhere within the B cup range. Same for you Steve," Natasha told them. Hearing this made Steve turn bright red, and made Clint pale.

"W-what are you talking about, Nat?" Clint stuttered.

Natasha scoffed. "Bras of course. You need something to hold your girls up," he said.

This made Steve turn even redder. "My... 'girls'?" she asked timidly.

Natasha rolled his eyes. "Your boobs, duh."

Clint's eyes widened. "Uh uh. There is no way in hell I am trying on a bra," she insisted.

"Yes you are, unless you want me to tell Tony about your new name, _Claire_," Natasha threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Clint gasped.

Natasha smiled evily. "Clint, we've been dating for how long now? Since Budapest, which was what, 6 years ago? You know I would."

Clint shuddered at the thought of JARVIS calling her 'Miss Claire.' "Fine, you win," she muttered, snatching the bra Natasha was holding out of her hand. Nat smirked and handed Steve one too. "I think a 34B would be best for you Steve," she said. Steve's face turned beet red as he silently went into the changing room.

Clint called over the door a couple minutes later, "Nat, it's too small!"

"Okay, throw it over and I'll get you a 36B!" he replied. The bra sailed over the top of the changing room door and Natasha caught it. He put it back and exchanged it for a 36B. He threw that back over into Clint's room and heard her mumble "Thanks." Natasha smiled to himself.

"Steve, you doing all right?" She called. The changing room door opened and Steve nodded. He handed the bra back to Natasha. "It fits," she mumbled, her cheeks still tinged with embarrasment.

Natasha nodded. "Good, now I've got to find bras for Thor, Bruce, and Tony," she sighed. This was going to be fun. Steve just coughed and mumbled, "I'll be over here," walking off. Nat sighed again. _I knew I should've gotten Pepper out of that meeting, _he thought, in need of his knowledge too. She pulled five 34C bras off the rack for each Tony and Bruce, and five 32Cs for Thor. Clint met up with her and confirmed that the 36B fit. Natasha got 5 of those for her and 5 34Bs for Steve. She then 2 packages of boxers for him and Pepper, and 7 pairs of underwear for each of the women.

Natasha also bought a couple boxes of tampons, to be ready when the girls got their surprise visits from Mother Nature. Sure enough, two days later, Natasha heard Tony call her from the bathroom.

"Natashalie, Pep, Their is a miniature Niagra Falls coming out of me!"

* * *

**MUCH longer than usual. I'm going start doing them around this length, but that means probably a couple days between each chapter. I love reviews! *hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo sorry for this being late!**

* * *

"Then Enchantress?" Bruce asked, an eyebrow raised.

Thor nodded. "Yes," she said.

"So you're saying some crazy chick from Asgard who worked with Loki and is into you did this?" Tony asked.

Thor shrugged. "It is very possible. She may have wanted revenge upon us after discovering my brother's fate."

"Okay, well since this involves magic, do you know anyone in your realm who knows how to fix this?" Bruce questioned.

Thor thought for a moment. "Yes, my mother, Frigga, may know a spell to change us back."

Tony grinned. "Great!" she cried. "All you've got to do is go talk to Mama Bear and we'll be normal again!"

Thor grimaced. "You see Lady Stark, the Enchantress knows of dark magics, which my mother has little knowledge of. We may need to speak to my brother," The goddess explained.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that," Bruce said, frowning.

"Indeed. My brother has lost his magic, but he still has a silver tongue," Thor said, nodding.

"And don't call me Lady Stark," Tony demanded.

Thor smiled. "As you wish. I shall leave for Asgard at this moment," she said. "I will return as soon as possible," she assured, and with that, left.

LATER IN THE DAY...

"Natashalie, Pepper, there is a miniature Niagra Falls coming out of me!" Tony cried from the bathroom.

Pepper sighed and Natasha smirked.

"Not it," he said, laughing as Pepper frowned.

"Ugh, fine. But you've got the next one," he told her. Pepper walked to the bathroom door.

"Tony?" Pepper called.

"Pepper! Ugh I'm bleeding from an unmentionable place!" Tony shouted through the door.

Pepper smiled. "Yes, it's your period," he informed her.

Tony groaned. "No! I don't want it to be!" she whined.

"There's tampons under the sink," Pepper told her. "You know how to use it?"

Tony scoffed. "I think I get the gist."

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was laying sprawled out across the couch with a heating pad, in a pair of yoga shorts and an MIT sweatshirt, commanding people to do things for her. The Avengers gathered around the living room, feeling sympathy for their friend, yet slightly annoyed.

"You know what? I hate life. How about somebody just puts me out of my misery, okay?" she groaned.

Pepper smirked. "Tony, you should really eat something," he advised.

Tony grunted. "No. I don't want anything. Just everyone go away."

"Fine, have it your way," Pepper said with a sigh. The team got up to leave. Clint and Natasha hung around the kitchen.

"If you need anything, just have Jarvis get me," Pepper called over his shoulder before going up the stairs.

Three minutes later, Tony yelled to the kitchen," NATASHALIE, KATNISS I'M HUNGRY!"

Clint groaned. "You just said you weren't!" she said.

"Well I am now. I want ice cream," Tony replied, sticking out a lip.

"Fine, Tony, we'll get you ice cream," Natasha said, going to the freezer. Clint pulled out a bowl.

Natasha brought the dessert to Tony who looked at it eagerly, then frowned.

"It's vanilla," she said, sulking.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

"I wanted Rocky Road!" she cried, angry.

"Well how the hell were we supposed to know?!" Clint shouted back.

Natasha stepped in. "Okay, Tony. I'll ask Steve to go to the store to get some," he said calmly.

Tony frowned and grunted. "Fine," she mumbled.

"Hey, let's watch a funny movie to make you laugh!" Clint, said, hoping to shut Tony up for an hour or two.

Tony grunted into her pillow. "Nothing can make me laugh. Life is just one big black abyss," she mumbled into it.

Clint leaned in towards Tasha. "Ugh, thank God I'm not going through that," she whispered to him.

"Oh, don't worry, your time will come, Claire," he replied.

Tony burst out laughing. "Claire? Oh my god, that's hilarious!" she cried. "Oh, I know, you're Claire, Cap is Stephanie, Bruce is Bryce, and Natashalie is Nat! Oh, and I'm Toni, with an i. Jarvis please refer to all Avengers members as those names," she called to the AI.

"Right away, Miss Toni," Jarvis replied, amusement in his voice.

"At least we got her to laugh," Natasha said under her breath.

* * *

**Short, indeed. I was having trouble. And yes, I went back and edited a few chapters that had mistakes, so you might get notifications or not, I don't really know. Anyway, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly, the Avengers are not mine.**

* * *

Natasha- or Nat as "Toni" insisted- sat on the couch watching TV. He hadn't had any missions since "the incident" and would just sit around and do nothing. He didn't have to worry about someone about to kill him (even though he was always ready in case there was), he didn't have to think about when would be the right time to strike on his victim, and he didn't have to listen to Barton share her feeling on their bad guy.

He absolutely hated it.

Nat was the type of person who couldn't sit still for too long. He needed something to do, he needed to be active. So he had spent most of the day working out and training, but even then he got bored after a while.

So now he sat on the couch, just out of the shower in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, flipping through channels. Fury had said that the whole team could still do their jobs, but Nat was pretty sure he was reluctant to get them out on the field. And he couldn't blame the man, the Press would then find out, and who knows where they would go with the story. He was honestly surprised that Stark hadn't pulled a stunt.

Until she flipped to the news.

Nat saw the gold and red suit fly across the screen. Toni was fighting some giant robot creature. Nat frowned. _Wait, Fury didn't call us in, _he thought.

Just then Pepper came down the stairs. "Are you watching the news?" he asked Nat.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked, eyes glued on the screen.

Pepper let out an frustrated breath. "Toni said she wanted to go out and take the suit around the block. She said she just wanted to get it some fresh air. Apparently she had been working on it to adjust to her new height," she explained. "Well after much hesitation, I let her go out. I guess she ran into that thing."

The robot was at least 50 feet tall and had a human form. Toni seemed all right, but still, it could overpower her at any second.

"Well Fury didn't even call us in!" Nat cried, angry.

"Probably because he didn't want you guys to reveal yourselves," Pepper replied.

Nat groaned. "Well that's great. He doesn't want us to save lives because he's scared of publicity."

Toni shot a repulsor blast at the creature's chest, slowing it down a bit. But it then reached around knocked the Iron Woman right out of the sky.

"Toni!" Pepper shouted, fear in his eyes.

Just then, the billionaire flew back into view of the camera. The side of her helmet at a long scratch across it, and her right arm look pretty beat up. Toni flew at creature with all her force and knocked it's head clean off. She headed straight for the ground. Thankfully, Jarvis pulled out the small amount of energy the suit had left to slow her landing a bit.

When Toni landed, Nat heard gasps from behind him. He turned around and saw Banner, Claire and Cap. He hadn't noticed them come in. She turned back to the TV and saw what they were gasping at. There stood the female Toni Stark, in front of every reporter in Manhattan.

With her helmet off.

"Well Stark has gone and blown it for us this time, " Claire muttered, putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favorite and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOODNESSSSS**

**Guys, you have no idea how sorry I am! It's been soooo long since I published another chapter. No, I didn't forget about the story, I've been moving. So instead of moving every weekend, I've been going back and forth from my house to the storage unit, to my new house and so on. I hope you guys can forgive me for leaving you at a cliffhanger for so long! Longer chapter and a new chapter tomorrow for you!**

* * *

There stood the female Toni Stark, in front of every reporter in Manhattan.

With her helmet off.

Toni looked around, taking in the overall reaction. Shocked, disbelieving and intrigued faces caught her eye as she looked among the silent gathering.

And she loved it.

Toni lived for this. Surprising people, giving them something they wouldn't expect. Seeing their reactions. It gave her a rush she loved. An addiction that wasn't fueled by alcohol.

Finally one reporter spoke up. "... Mr. Stark?" The young woman asked carefully.

Toni grinned. "Well I prefer Ms. Stark now, actually," she replied.

That was all they needed.

Suddenly she was bombarded by questions.

"Mr- Excuse me Ms. Stark, how did you become... well... a woman?!"

"Are you... _all_ woman?"

"Has this happened to the other Avengers?"

"What does Ms. Potts have to say about this?"

"Is this the work of Loki?"

Toni raised a hand, silencing the eager reporters.

"Well the thing is, we aren't totally sure of how I ended up like this. And..." she hesitated before continuing. Should she tell them that she was the only Avenger this had happened to, or tell the truth? "Uh, well, yes all the Avengers have been placed in this predicament."

This resulted in another outburst from each member of the crowd.

Toni opened her mouth to speak, making the gathering quiet down again.

"And to answer your other questions, yes, I have all my correct lady parts. Ms. Potts, can't really talk can she, considering the fact that she is a he? And... no this isn't Loki's fault." Toni wasn't _totally_ lying. They were pretty sure it was the Enchantress who put them in this mess, but they couldn't be sure that Loki was innocent

Toni smiled at her audience. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

The genius, billionaire, (ex)playboy, philantropist waved goodbye and took off towards home.

o~o~o

At home, a different kind of gathering waited for her.

As Toni walked in through the balcony door, Jarvis disassembling her armor, she noticed all the lights were off.

_That's strange_, she thought. Toni assumed they had gone out. Normally when the team had gone out or gone to bed without her, Banner would leave a light on for her. Banner knew that Toni didn't need it, as she had the layout of the tower memorized like the back of her hand, but it was just a thing that she would do to let Toni know they hadn't forgotten about her; a sentiment between the two.

But it was dark inside. It was early December, so the moon out even at 7:30. "Hello?" Toni called out.

Without warning, she was knocked to the ground. She lay on her back as a lean but muscled man pinned her down. She couldn't see who it was in the darkness, but could recognize their scent: the smell of mint mixed with a tinge of vodka.

"Can I help you, Natashalie?" she asked, grinning. Toni felt the body above her relax, but a growl escaped their lips.

"Stark," Nat said angrily, slowly getting off of her.

"Yes, it's me. I have graced you with my presence. Now what's up? Why are we in the dark? Jarvis, turn on the-"

A hand came out from behind her and was slapped over Toni's mouth. The owner whispered into her ear. "Don't talk so loud, they might hear you!"

"Who'll hear me?" she whispered, her voice muffled.

"The reporters!" quietly answered another voice.

"Jarvis turn on a lamp," Nat requested.

The small source of light flicked on and the hand left it's position on Toni's face. She saw it belonged to Claire, who was glaring at her. Well, _everyone_ was glaring at her except for Banner, who wasn't there.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What?! WHAT?! You just told the world that we're not... US anymore and all you can say is WHAT?!" Pepper shouted.

"Shhh! They'll know we're here!" Claire hushed.

"Who?" Toni asked again, confused.

"Well your little stunt went and attracted every reporter in New York to our front door," Stephanie growled.

Toni winced. She hadn't thought much about the repercussions when she told the press what had happened.

"What were you thinking?!" Nat demanded.

Toni shrugged. "I just thought we should get it out," She told them. "Look at the bright side, at least we can go back to work."

"Stark, you can't make the decisions without the team!" Stephanie cried.

"Speaking of team, where's Brycie?" Toni asked, looking around once again.

Claire frowned. "We were all pretty angry about what you did. And you know, Banner plus anger equals green rage monster."

"Dr. Banner excused herself," Steve continued.

"Oh, too bad. I wouldn't mind a visit from good ol' Jolly Green right about now," Toni said with a smirk.

Natasha stepped forward. "Well you're about to see something just as bad. Fury'll be here in ten."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
